


Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things

by Elvesliketrees



Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt!Heath, Hurt!Nick, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Past Child Abuse, Victoria is a BAMF!, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesliketrees/pseuds/Elvesliketrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Barkley has lost everything. Returning from a visit with her sister, she comes home to a burned out ranch, slaughtered herd, dead husband, and four dead children. At least that's what she thinks. Ten years later, when a newspaper article detailing a Union soldier's heroism is read, Victoria finds out that she may have been wrong all along. Can she, with the help of a mysterious blonde stranger, find her children and put her shattered family back together, or is it all for naught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just wanted to say thanks for reading! This idea just came to me last night, and I wanted to write it out. I'm not really sure where this is going, apart from the very beginning, so any suggestions or comments are incredibly helpful! Warning in this chapter for Character Death!

Victoria Barkley snapped the reins and urged horse and buggy on. It had been a fun two weeks with her sister in San Fransisco, but she was glad to be coming home. The children must be driving Tom up a wall by now. Audra, now eight, would have a million questions that demanded to be answered, while Eugene, or Gene as he was called, would demand an explanation for anything that was going on in the world. Nick, her fiery boy of eleven, would be not-so-secretly missing his mother, and therefore would take the stress out on anyone who came near. Jarrod, her solemn boy of thirteen, would cotinue on as always, though his eyes would say a different story. She didn't begrudge Tom the trouble, however, as she went through the same thing every time he went away on business. The horse whinnied and shied away. Victoria spoke to him comfortingly and he slowly moved forward. They came to a hill that led down into the ranch, and Victoria saw why the horse was skittish. She smacked the reins and yelled at the spooked animal. It reared and thundered down the path. On the way, Victoria passed dead hands, slaughtered cattle, but she paid it no mind. Her only concern was the house that was spewing smoke, and her husband and her children. She jumped off the buggy and left the horse to its own devices. She knelt down beside the burned and beaten figure that was her husband. "Victoria," Tom breathed.

"Its alright, you just stay still now," she soothed.

"The railroad, they came. Set the house on fire. Tried to stop them," Tom groaned. The children. The children would have been in the house.

"Tom, where are the children, where are my babies?!" Victoria demanded.

"They-they were in the house. I'm so sorry Vic, I have to leave. I love you Vic," Tom breathed. He went limp in her arms. Victoria dropped the body and reefed hysterically through the shards of her home. She screamed the names of her children at the top of her lungs. Her hands bled and her voice was hoarse. Her husband should never have stood up to the railroad. What kind of fool does that?! She continued her relentless search until hands pulled her back. She fought them, but they were strong. Victoria found herself face to face with McCall and ten other hands.

"We hid," he said as way of explanation. He dropped her arms and went to help her. For two days they dug, and for two days they found nothing. On day four, there were five new graves in the cemetary, Victoria made it clear that she wished it were six. McCall led her by arm and drove her home. "You have any ideas about what we'll be doin' tomorrow boss?" he asked quietly. Her head snapped towards him.

"My husband runs the ranch," she spat.

"And we just put him in the ground. Way I see it, we've got two options. We can surrender, in which I'll tell the men to start lookin' for work. Or, you can save your husband's legacy and run the ranch. We can rebuild, we were able to get some of the herd away before they came. So, what'll it be?" he demanded. Victoria wanted to be dead, but she wasn't. Victoria wanted her husband and her family, but they were dead. The only way that would bring her peace now was to do them proud. And do them proud she would. McCall taught her everything that she would need to know. At first, she slept in the bunkhouse with the rest of the men. They tried to bring the railroad to justice, but there was no proof. After five years, the big house was rebuilt just as it once was. And yet, every night, a solemn woman trecked to five graves and sat with her babies for an hour. She never forgot what she stood for, and she never forgot whose blood was on Barkley land. And yet, she somehow moved on. She never could forget, but it became a constant presence in the back of her mind. Ten years after the incident, the ranch was running like it never had before. Many men had asked for her hand, but she refused them all. There were none as good as Tom. Her husband hadn't been perfect, a problem called Leah came to mind, but she had loved him. She had servants once more, but always the house seemed empty without laughter and talk. When McCall came running up the steps, about a month after the ten year anniversary of the collapse of her world, she knew something was wrong. He always knocked, but this time protocol was forgotten, and for a good reason. He slammed the newspaper down and she read the story. A lieutenant had saved his regiment, at the cost of his own welfare. He was now missing in action, and the paper applauded his bravery in the last battle of a long war. Her heart stopped when she read the man's name. Lieutenant Nicholas Barkley. Both she and her horse were gone within the hour, Silas remained with the house and McCall with the men.

 


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria meets a mysterious former POW of Carterson prison, visits a brothel, meets up with the army, and goes to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys, REALLY big chapter here. I wanted to do all of the reunions in one chapter, so we're probably talking somewhere around 2k or more. The Barkley kids did not have fun times after the fire, warnings for prostitution, violence, torture, physical abuse, emotional abuse, gore, and severe illness. Before we go any further, I would like to thank that amazing show Game of Thrones for my title. I was wondering what I would use, and this seemed like it would be an awesome choice.

He was free. Finally, after two years of imprisonment and hell on earth, he was free. It was still like a dream. The Union soldiers came in and said that the war was over, that the Confederacy had surrendered. They were free. Every man was given new clothes, a doctor, and a train ticket to wherever he wanted to go. They encouraged him to stay longer, to rest, but he wouldn't be spending another minute in that place. He wanted out. He got out of bed and demanded a ticket to San Francisco, California. Seeming that supplies were scarce and men were many, the doctor looked slightly relieved. He was on that train now. He still had the sandwhiches that they'd given him. When they'd asked if he'd had any family, his answer was no. His Ma was dead, that was the reason that he'd joined the army in the first place. He'd needed to get away. And so, the scared sixteen year-old joined up with the Union. He couldn't be a burden to Rachael and Hannah any longer, and there was no way in hell that he would go crying to Uncle Matt or Aunt Martha. No, he was on his own now. At twenty-one years of age, he was on his own. Over the two day trip, he finished his sandwhiches. His stomach roiled and turned with each jostle, and many passengers had the good graces to ask about his health. He would reply that he was fine, he was just a little under the weather. He had nowhere to go, no money, no job. Well, there were plenty of spaces and places in California, he'd find something there. The first of his nights off the train was spent in an alleyway. The second day was looking for work. He found nothing. The summer hands had already been hired in this area. The second night was hell. It rained and rained in his little spot in the alley. He shivered and shook. He was too skinny, the doctor had told him he would get sick easy. He couldn't breath right, and he was coughing furiously. Just then, two shapes loomed up above him. His chin-length blonde hair stuck to his face and obscured his view, not that he would have cared. "What have we here?" one sneered.

"A man trying to get some sleep," he retorted before the other could voice his thoughts.

"Why Abe, I think that this young fella needs a lesson in how to watch his mouth," the first man sneered. Abe's fist was so fast he almost didn't feel it crashing across his mouth. "We'll be takin' any money you might have on ya," the man sneered.

"You're out of luck. Just got out of Carterson. Only thing they didn't take was my Bible," he sighed. Abe and the man looked at one another.

"I think you're lyin'," the man hissed close to his ear, "Abe, show 'im what I think about lyin'." He tried to fight off the giant that was Abe, but he was soon on the ground. Fist after fist made contact with his stomach, face, and back. When he thought he might pass out, a voice was heard.

"What is the meaning of this?! Stop it this instant, I'll call the police!" a woman's voice spat out. A woman's voice? What was a woman doing in some back alley of Frisco? It didn't really matter anyways, the darkness was closing in. He heard footsteps rushing towards him just as he succumbed.

\---

This wasn't really what Victoria had in mind. When she'd come to San Francisco, it was to find the nearest army office, which was downtown, and inquire about her Nick. Yet, how could she ignore the poor man getting the life beat out of him in an alley? Looking back, it probably hadn't been the brightest idea to confront two large men, but they'd been surprisingly lenient. She'd already given her statement to the police, and the doctor was in the with the poor young man. The older man walked out of the room just as she was about to come in and ask what in heaven's name was taking so long. The doctor sighed and led her to sit down.

"You've brought me a very sick man Mrs. Barkley, truth be told, I'm surprised that he made it this far," the doctor sighed.

"How did he become ill?" Victoria asked.

"I found a Bible in his coat...and also discharge papers from Carterson," the doctor said tentatively.

" _Carterson_?!" Victoria gasped, "You're right, he's lucky he's made it this far!"

"He'll require round the clock care. You'll have to put some weight on him, and keep him still and quiet. He has pneumonia, is malnourished and dehydrated, and also shows marks of torture. You will want to enquire about any family that he might have," the doctor replied, "Good day Mrs. Barkley." She walked into the man's room. A Bible was sitting on a table beside the bed. She opened it up, perhaps there'd be a name on the front page. When she opened it, a letter fluttered to the floor. She opened it up and saw that it was adressed to a person named Leah. After reading the letter, she didn't know much about Tom's son, his mistress, and a little boy who grew up without a father, but she at least knew his name.

\---

He was floating, floating in a sea of comfort and peace. A woman's face shifted before him. She had stark white hair and was all in black. It seemed like he drifted on forever before his head broke water. He was in a comfortable room with a lamp burning beside his comfortble bed. The woman he saw was reading beside him. He shifted and let out an involuntary groan. The woman shot up and put a hand to his chest.

"Easy now, you're alright. I'm Victoria Barkley, you just lay there and rest while  I get you some broth," she soothed. Soon, she came back in with some good broth. She helped him sit up and drink up. "What's your name dear?" she asked.

"Heath, Heath Thompson," he sighed.

"You'll be fine Heath, you just need to rest. Now, lie back and get some sleep," she instructed.

"Much oblidged ma'am," he yawned as he drifted off, forgetting what the name Barkley meant. This routine went on for a week, until he was reading Ma's Bible and stumbled across an opened letter. He glanced up in shock and saw Victoria (as she'd insisted upon being called) wince.

"I meant to tell you," she whispered.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to know your name, and I found the letter. Tom was my husband. I knew about the affair, but I never knew that he..." she stuttered.

"You never knew about me," he sighed.

"If I had, I would have insisted something been done," she sighed. Heath nodded.

"I'll be out of your hair in a week. You know, you've never explained what you were doing out here Mrs. Barkley," he said.

"Neither did you," she replied. Heath grunted.

"If you tell me, I'll tell you," she encouraged. Heath looked confusedly at the woman who threw him off at every turn. Instead of turning him out on the street, she doctored him as if he were her own. Instead of demanding he get out, it was almost as if she wanted him to stay. But could he open up to this strange woman who he barely knew? Yet, she barely knew him, and here she was doctoring him, just as she had been for days. He opened his mouth and began his story. Somewhere when he joined up with the Union she grasped his hand. He didn't mention what happened at Carterson, couldn't, it was still so fresh. When he was done, she smiled and squeezed his hand. He then heard the story of a grieving widow and her four possibly dead children.

"Are you sure that this Nick is yours? I mean, he could be a relative or a fluke...or dead," he whispered. She grimaced at the thought. Her voice was hoarse when she responded to him.

"I've thought of it. I've thought of it every night after I close my eyes. But I have to try, I have to try and find my son, Heath. If there was even a slight possiblity Leah was alive, would you take the chance?" she pleaded.

"Yes," he whispered, "Like I said, I'll be out of here in a week. You can search then, and I wish you all the luck I have." Victoria sniffled and grasped his shoulders.

"I won't be going alone," she said. Realization hit Heath then.

"I know why you're here, but why would I go gallivanting around the countryside?" he demanded.

"Do you have anywhere else to be?" she inquired.

"Yes, its called a job, or at least looking for one," he scoffed.

"I can give you one. Help me find the others, or at least help me search. Please Heath, I need you! When we're done we'll go back to the ranch! You'll have a job and a name, if you choose to take it," she encouraged.

"Woman, you know what kind of trouble that would bring, a widow takin' in her dead husband's bastard?!" he demanded.

"People can think what they like, they're the ones who think my children are dead. I saw their faces Heath, the poor broken widow. I showed them when I built the ranch once more. I don't need the respectable folks in Stockton, I need my family. If my children are dead, then you're all I have left," she emphasized. Heath knew she was right. There'd be no way he'd get a job in his condition, and she'd be on the road sooner or later. He didn't really have a choice in the matter, did he? Maybe this was a good thing, he needed someone, and maybe this woman needed him just as much as he needed her.

"I'll come. Besides, I need to have someone to work with when I get on this ranch. Beggin' your pardon Victoria," he said.

"It doesn't matter. As to what you just called me, I don't think that its very respectful for someone to call their family by their first name if they're an elder," she teased.

"Yes Mother," Heath droned. Victoria's face lit up, she hadn't heard that phrase in a long time. She tucked the covers up around Heath and he was soon settled. That was the first time he didn't have nightmares about Carterson. A week later, he was true to his word and he and Mother were at the army office. The corporal looked at them both and scoffed.

"I have no idea where he is," he said. Victoria bit back a reply.

"The paper here was the one who published the story," Heath said diplomatically.

"We weren't the ones who supplied the information, his regiment was. We had nothing to do with the publication. I'll write you the information concerning his regiment," the man stated. Victoria looked like she had a fuming desire to punch the man. Heath took the information and rapidly escorted mother out.

"Thanks for everything," Heath said sarcastically. They went back to their hotel and started to pack for the journey. "Mother?" Heath asked cautiously. The woman was incredibly protective at this time, and he couldn't really blame her.

"What is it son?" she queried.

"I'm going down to the saloon for a beer," he said tentatively. Victoria smirked, recognizing the unvoiced question.

"Of course, just be careful. I know that its been a rather hard few days with me as a shadow, and for that I'm sorry," she sighed.

"I don't blame you, no one would," he said as he hugged her. She smiled and he went down to the saloon. He didn't notice the pretty blonde in the corner, but she sure noticed him.

\---

She was pretty, she knew it, and others had always made sure to tell her so. Her long blonde hair went down to her tanned shoulders, and her blue eyes sparkled with a life unknown to many men. Some women might have slipped into a depression with what she'd been through, but not her. When they'd dropped her off at the saloon, they'd said that she was getting what she deserved, and her mind of eight years didn't comprehend what they were saying. However, Madam was a good woman, and she knew she could have been much more down on her luck. Gus ran the bar downstairs, and Madam was in charge upstairs. No one crossed Madam unless they wanted to be out on the street, and she didn't enjoy that very much. However, if you did your work and met your quota, you were good friends. Some thought that she started young, but oh no, Madam wouldn't have it. She'd been a cleaner in the saloon until the day she turned eighteen. Madam said there wasn't any use looking for that kind of trouble, and Gus fully agreed. Her parents and family were dead, and so she made the best of a very bad situation. She donned the saloon gown of bright red that Meg got her and she put on red shoes to match. She did her hair up pretty and she did as she was told. She didn't have an amazing life, but it was good enough. She had friends upstairs and money in her pocket. She knew a great deal of people with less. But still, she wished she didn't have to do this. She dreamed of the day that she could quit, but that was still in the works. She wanted to go and be a teacher, but that would require money. Money for school, and money to travel far away where her reputation didn't proceed her. It wasn't as if she felt that what she did was wrong. She entertained men, both at their poker games and in their beds, but it was business, no more and no less. She came down the stairs and scoped out the room. She watched for those cowboys who just screamed trouble, those who were a little hard to handle, and those who were drunk. All of those just screamed danger. She'd had a good deal of work yesterday, so she wasn't in a hurry just yet. She saw a good deal of regulars, and then a stranger caught her eye. His blonde hair came to his chin and stubble graced his face. He was peering into the depths of a beer, saying nothing. His blue eyes were deep and his mouth had a stern, yet thoughtful expression. His clothes were sturdy, but not expensive. Yet he had money, maybe someone who'd just gotten lucky. Well, she knew an interesting case when she saw one.

"What can I do you for handsome?" she asked.

\---

Heath looked up to the rich voice and saw an even richer woman. This day had just gotten much more interesting.

"Nothing for now," he said. Mother would kill him, sure as that.

"Can I at least have a name?" she inquired with a pout. Damn the woman was good.

"Heath, and you?" he asked.

"Audra," she replied.

"Its very nice to meet you Audra," he said cordially.

"It would be better if you weren't so lost in your thoughts," she observed, "I can help. Though, I tend to do talks over a beer." He gestured towards the bartender and he scooted a drink down.

"Well, its like this. My mother and I are in town, and we're really hoping to find something," he said as broadly as he could, not wanting to give up to much information.

"This something is important?" she queried.

"Very. I just don't know if we'll ever find it or not," Heath sighed.

"And you're worried about what it might do to her?" Audra observed. Heath nodded and took a swig of the beer.

"She's lost allot," he said.

"So have I, I got over it," Audra quipped.

"And what have you lost?" Heath asked.

"Everything, more to the point. My father, he was home with myself and my three brothers when these men came in and started shouting. He went outside and then they set the house on fire. My older brother, Jarrod, had the presence of mind to get us out. However, one of the men caught us, and when I came to, I was twenty miles away with a strange man. He said that my family had died, my mother due to cholera and my other relatives in the fire. He dropped me off here, said he couldn't take care of me," she explained. Heath's eyes grew bigger and bigger as the story progressed.

"What's your name, your last name?" he asked quietly. Audra looked to him in confusion.

"Barkley," she replied. It was like a punch to the gut.

"Are you sure?" he croaked. Audra rolled her eyes.

"I know my own name," she scoffed.

"Grab your coat, you're coming with me," he said urgently.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" she demanded.

"I'll buy you lunch, and there's someone I'd like you to meet. Trust me, its worth it," he said. Audra nodded to a wary Gus, who handed her her coat. They walked out of the saloon arm in arm and to the hotel. Audra balked, but Heath led her up the steps and into the lobby. The clerk looked like he might protest, but Heath sent him a glare. The man cowered down and Heath ordered lunch be brought upstairs. It was brought and Victoria soon came in the door.

"Heath, I was wondering when you wanted to go and get some clothes. You've only got the one outfit and I won't have my son gallivanting round the country in it," she laughed.

"Mother, can you come in here please?" he asked. Audra was pale. Mother entered the room, only to widen her eyes.

"Heath, who is this?" she asked.

"Mother?" Audra whispered, "Mother its me, its your Audra!"

"Audra!" Mother breathed, "Oh my baby, my sweet baby!" In a minute they were in one another's arms. Victoria reached out and pulled Heath into the embrace as well.

"Where's Father and my brothers?" Audra demanded. Victoria and Heath sat her down and told her the whole story.

"Looks like we'll be heading to Virginia City then," Audra said.

"Virginia City?" Victoria asked, "That's all the way in Nevada!"

"Well, I overheard the man talking to Madam when he dropped me off. She asked if he'd already gone through the trouble of rescuing me, why he didn't just take me with him. He said that he had to meet his friends there, who were dropping off a package for a friend and then heading to New York. I always told myself I'd go there to see what I'd find. However, I never thought it could be one of the boys," Audra whispered. Victoria soothed her and patted her back.

"Well, you certainly won't set another foot in that saloon. You can send Heath with a note. We'll go and pick out clothes for the both of you tomorrow. Its a five day stage to Virginia City and I'll have to let Ben know we're coming. We'll head off to New York after," she said.

"Who's Ben?" Heath asked. Victoria smiled at him and said nothing. Seven days and a grueling stage ride later, Heath found that it was well worth it.

"Victoria, so good to see you!" boomed a large man with greying hair. Three young men, one with black hair and dark clothes, one with light hair and clothes, and one with a green jacket, brown curls, and sparkling green eyes stood behind the man.

"Good to see you too Ben! Hello Adam, Hoss, Little Joe!" she cried. Heath was astonished when Mother was scooped up and squeezed by a man twice his size.

"Its been a long spell since ya done seen us Aunt Vic!" he cried.

"It has been, and who are these?" the dark haired man asked.

"Yeah, you sure keep some pretty company!" the boy with curls observed while smirking at Audra. She smiled back.

"This is my son Heath and daughter Audra!" Mother said. They all looked at them confusedly.

"Perhaps you best explain over dinner at the Ponderosa," Ben said solemnly.

"I wouldn't want to eat you out of house and home Ben," Mother chuckled.

"Hoss already takes care of that, and we've got the guest rooms ready! Audra and Heath, it'll be good to have you at the Ponderosa. These are my sons, Adam, Hoss, and Little Joe," Ben said. The introductions were concluded and everyone boarded the wagon. Little Joe rode beside Audra and the two got along remarkably. Heath noticed Adam trot alongside him while Ben regaled a funny tale to Mother.

"Don't worry its no cause for concern, he picks out a new girl each week," Adam smiled.

"That obvious?" Heath asked.

"Written on your sleeve," Adam observed.

"I could say the same for you. You looked concerned with her too," Heath quipped. Adam laughed and punched him on the arm. The journey was easy and the scenes they passed were well worth the bumps. When they came to a large ranch house and stopped. Their bags were brought to well furnished rooms and supper was soon on the table.

"So Mother?" Audra asked, "How did you meet Ben?" Adam looked at her and smirked.

"Your mother was rebuilding her herd ten years ago and came to us for breeding stock. Rumors started flying about that her and Pa were getting married, so we went with the gossips to stop the chatter," Adam quipped.

"No one has asked for my hand ever since," Mother said proudly.

"Nor Pa's, they was too scared of Aunt Vic after she threw that rolling pin at Widow Thompkins," Hoss chortled. Joe choked on his food.

"What brings you down here Victoria?" Ben asked. Mother sighed and reiterated all of the events of the last month to Ben and his sons. Joe slammed his fist down on the table.

"Of all of the cruel and horrendous things..." he sputtered.

"Joseph, its done, we must think about the future," Ben scolded. Joe nodded.

"He mentioned that one of them was brought to Virginia City?" Adam asked.

"I don't remember any boy by the name of Barkley ever showing up," Joe observed.

"Nor do I," Ben mused.

"I can take ya to Roy in the mornin', he'll set ya straight," Hoss said.

"Then off to New York!" Joe thundered. Ben looked at his son incredulously, and the boy wilted. Audra was forced to choke back a laugh as Adam rolled his eyes. Joe leered at her and she flipped her back flirtatiously. At that, Mother threatened to get the rolling pin and everyone quickly left the room. Heath was sitting in front of the fire after seeing Mother and Audra stowed away. He heard someone ease down next to him. He looked over to see Adam smiling at him.

"So, how are you taking all this?" Adam asked.

"Beg pardon?" Heath responded.

"You know what I mean. It was hard enough for me to deal with a new mother, let alone that and four siblings," Adam mused, "Though I'd be grateful if I was all alone before."

"I know what you mean," Heath said.

"Just remember, you're family, and in family, everyone's equal," Adam observed as he got up and went upstairs. Heath stayed up late into the evening pondering his words. That morning, Victoria, Adam, Hoss, and Heath rode into town. Little Joe was going to go, but after Audra asked for a tour, the lad was all for staying home. Sheriff Roy Coffee listened to their story and whistled.

"Well, if that don't beat all, the Stockton Barkleys. Well, I seem to remember Zeb Smith comin' into a boy after his wife died and left him three sons," Roy mused.

"What was his name?" Victoria asked breathlessly.

"Eugene, Eugene Smith," Roy said.

"Oh Eugene, my Gene. My son, he'd be nineteen now," Victoria breathed. She then described Eugene at nine years.

"Yup, that'd be him. Though, I can't say as to whether Zeb will be glad to see ya," Roy said softly.

"Why is that?" Heath asked.

"There's always been talk that Zeb has had too much of a temper, especially with Eugene. However, no one's been able to prove likewise with him," Roy sighed.

"Well, with the information given, that's at least enough to arrest him in suspect of kidnapping and get the boy," Ben sighed. Roy nodded. He strapped on his gunbelt. They were all unaware that Zeb's eldest had already heard their conversation through the open window and had ridden off to his father. When they rode out to the Smith ranch, they were greeted by gunshots.

"Zeb, come on out here!" Roy thundered.

"Ain't gonna happen sheriff, don't wanna go to jail tonight!" Zeb shouted, "Now me an my boys is gonna shoot anyone who tried to walk through that door, just see if we don't!"

"You hand over that boy Zeb!" Ben shouted.

"I ain't gonna, and if you try to come on in here, I'll just shoot 'im and put 'im out o' his misery!" Zeb replied.

"Ben, we have to get him out of there!" Victoria hissed.

"We'll have to wait him out," Roy sighed. Day turned into night, and night once more into dawn when Victoria had enough.

"I'm going in there," she said.

"You can't Vic," Ben whispered.

"If it were one of your sons?" she demanded. Ben stepped back. She walked slowly towards the house and put up her hands. "I'm coming in, don't shoot!" she shouted. There were no shots fired at the woman as she entered the house. She gasped at what she saw. There was an older man and three older boys, and in the middle, there was Gene. He was badly beaten and skinny, but he was alive. "Gene," she whispered.

"Mother?" he whimpered. She knelt down in front of him.

"Now lady, that's far enough!" Zeb protested. Victoria shot him a glare.

"You will let me have my son," she whispered.

"Now lady, you go on right out that door now!" the man protested. Eugene's hair hung down over his eyes and he looked at Victoria pleadingly.

"Now Zeb, do as the lady says," came a calm voice from the window. Adam leaned in towards them with his rifle. Zeb panicked and shot. Red blossomed on Eugene's shoulder.

"Eugene!" Victoria screamed. Zeb collapsed to the ground, dead, and the boys dropped their guns.

"We don't want no part of this, just take Gene and go," one said. Victoria nodded and helped her son up.

"Its alright now, I've got you," she whispered. Gene slumped into her arms and sobbed. She soothed him and walked him out.

"We'll get him back to the Ponderosa," Ben said quietly.

"Roy rode in for the doctor and the guests went to the Ponderosa.

"Hey Pa, we were wonderin' when you'd be home, Audra and I had a great time!" Joe chiped as they headed in. Just then, they saw who was in front of Heath in the saddle.

"Eugene?!" Audra cried.

"Get him on the settee, Roy's gone for the doctor," Ben said. They placed Gene on the couch and Victoria prayed for him to be alright.

\---

"Why can't I come?" Gene begged.

"You're still not well enough son. Heath is going because he already promised. Audra insisted and I couldn't find an excuse, and I need to find your brothers," Victoria soothed, "You'll be fine here with Ben until our business is done."

"Just find them, alright?" Gene begged. Victoria nodded and kissed him on the forehead. Victoria joined the others outside and got into the buggy with Adam.

"Don't you worry, we'll take good care of him. And if you need to go straight California, just send a wire and I can send Gene there with Adam," Ben said. Victoria clasped his hand in thanks.

"You've been a great friend, Ben Carwright," she said.

"I was just doing what anyone would have done," Ben replied warmly.

"Apparently not everyone," Vicotoria murmured.

"Don't be mad at the world Vic, trust me, it isn't worth it," Ben said with a deep sorrow in his eyes. Victoria remembered a man who had lost three wives, a man who had left his family for a year before forgetting his anger.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything," Victoria whispered.

"That's all I can ask," Ben said, "Besides, you'll have to teach those boys of yours what it means to run a ranch! I expect to see four hardworking young men when we drive the cattle to the market in California!" Victoria laughed and gave his arm a squeeze. Adam goaded the horses to move and they were soon at the stage station. Adam embraced her in a rare sign of affection.

"Be careful Aunt Vic, and don't worry, we'll take care of Gene," he said quietly. They rode the stage onwards to New York. After about a two week trip, it was finally time to disembark. Audra yawned and stretched. Heath smirked.

"At least you were able to move around a bit with only mother and I next to you," Heath observed.

"Yes, those people wouldn't have been near me if they had to sit next to a body," Audra sighed, "But don't worry, I've long lived with the wisdom concerning people and my profession."

"What profession?" Heath questioned. Audra looked up at him in shock and then smiled. She was growing to love this quiet and thoughtful man more and more.

"Never you mind, brother mine," Audra said with a smile.

"If you two are done talking, we have two more siblings to track down," Victoria said with a smile.

"Yes Mother," they both echoed sarcastically.

"The things I put up with," she sighed dramatically. They walked over to the hotel and were quickly checked in. The clerk looked at them in shock when the name Barkley was used, but they were allowed to pass without incident. That morning, they convened in Victoria and Audra's room for a plan. "I figured we best put an ad out in the paper for Jarrod. I have no idea where to start in concerns to him, and we have to find Nicholas. All the prison camps have been emptied out, and all the unidentified men were taken to the big veteran's hospital here in New York," Victoria sighed.

"That seems best. No offense to Jarrod, but I feel that we need to find Nick. After all, he was the one who went missing during a war," Audra sighed.

"We'll find them mother, both of them," Heath sighed.

"Yes, but in what condition?" Victoria sighed.

"No matter what condition they're in Mother, they're still your sons and our brothers," Audra reminded her.

"Yes, no matter what," Victoria sighed. That morning, the ad was placed and their search commenced. They made an appointment to speak to the doctor at the verteran's hospital and look over the unidentified patients.

\---

He sighed and breathed in the fresh morning air. His cheap suit was not of good make, but it was still his suit. He straightened it out and grasped the briefcase Da had made with his own two hands. Ma and Da. Such simple names for such good people. He was reminded of that on a morning like this. The people who'd taken him away from such horrible men, who'd taken him in and fed him, even if they'd barely had enough to feed themselves. That was what had solidified his desire to become a lawyer, to help those who were always being pushed out of the way for "better purposes". Martha and Jack Flannigan had taken in a frightened boy of thirteen, and had him given everything that they could. They had put him in a home filled with love. After all, who else was there to love him? Mother was dead of cholera, father shot in the back, and his brothers and sister dead from complications from the fire. He'd failed them all, he was the worst big brother to have walked all the face of the earth. Yet, Ma and Da had taken him in. He helped Da with his leathershop and Ma with her laundry when he could. They were poor, but they were family. When Jarrod told them he'd wanted to study law, they both looked at him with such heartbroken pity that he'd almost cried. Of course, how could a boy from the slums of New York ever think he could be a lawyer? Then, Ma died. She died for the two dollars they'd scrimped and saved for his sixteenth birthday, which everyone knew was special. He'd buried Ma, and he'd buried Da with her. Da, his sweet and hardworking Da, who just couldn't imagine life without his strong and beautiful Ma. He'd made him promise to pursue his dream, to get that damn law degree, he had to become something better. Jack Flannigan couldn't imagine it for his smart and hardworking boy, toiling over leather endlessly six days a week. And so Jarrod applied for a full scholarship to Harvard, and he won out. He worked as a hansom driver all night to pay the rest of his way and he got his law degree. He'd come back after his graduation almost two years ago. He didn't earn much money, but he sure did help out the people of New York. He looked up to the sky and smiled.

"Thank you Ma and Da for giving me a chance and seeing me to another year. Happy twenty-forth birthday Jarrod Barkley," he said thankfully. He walked down the street and passed Madeline Fairfield, who sold newspapers on the street corner.

"Mr. Barkley!" she called.

"Mornin' Madeline, how are the kids?" he asked politely.

"Just fine Jarrod, but I have something for you," Madeline said as she handed him a paper.

"Madeline, I don't have the money for this," he sighed.

"No, you take it. I owe you for makin' Will's boss pay 'im after he broke his arm. Besides, look at the front page, you'll want to read the advertisement on there," she said excitedly. Jarrod humored her and read the ad. He dropped the ad to the street. "I figured as you're a Barkley and also a Jarrod..." she said cautiously.

"I have clients to see, Madeline," he whispered.

"Its called a closed sign Jarrod, I'm sure they'd understand. Talk to Charlie at the livery, I'm sure he'd give you a free ride. Especially since you handled that lawsuit after that lad jumped in front of his hansom last month," she encouraged. Jarrod sighed.

"It was no issue, it was an obvious suicide! But, I'll talk to him!" he said. He waved at Madeline.

"I wish you luck Jarrod Barkley. May the family you've mourned be waiting for you," she whispered in a quiet prayer. Jarrod walked along the street and posted the sign on his door. He was greeted by many in the street, though few words were exchanged. He'd forgotten how many people read the paper. His head was a whirwind. Mother was alive?! But how, and what of the others? His father was most certainly dead, he'd heard the shot and seen the body as they'd rode off before he'd fainted. If the others were all dead...oh Mother, how you must have suffered! He quickened his pace and soon greeted Charlie at the livery. He pulled on his shabby dark hat as he tried to voice his dark question. The man of fifty smiled at him.

"So, hotel right on Main Street?" he asked with a smile.

"Does everyone read the damn paper?" he mumbled.

"Yup, and for once, I'm really hopin' that it's true!" Charlie said with a smile. He checked the cab and soon they were off. It was a good two hour ride through traffic to the hotel in the center of New York. He climbed out and smiled at Charlie.

"I've got rounds to make. I'll circle round in an hour. If you ain't here, I'll assume that papers don't lie. If you are, I'll just take you home," the driver said. Jarrod tipped his hat in thanks and Charlie was off. The man waved and Jarrod entered the hotel. The clerk looked at him suspiciously.

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering where I could find Mrs. Victoria Barkley?" he asked. The clerk gave him a dark glare. Jarrod sighed, he knew that glare well, delivering laundry for Ma to her richer clients.

"And just what business would you have with them?" he asked. Jarrod smiled. He should just leave. But he needed to find Mother! The clerk raised an eyebrow. "You just head on out, or I'll contact the police!" he spat. Just then, he heard two teasing voices coming down the stairs. A man with blonde hair and smiling eyes was laughing with a blonde young lady, who was wearing pants and a shirt.

"You can easily ride side-saddle!" the man protested.

"Heath Barkley, I'll have you know that I haven't ridden side a day in my life! This is our only chance to see the city, and I aim to take it!" the girl prosted. Jarrod's heart gave a leap at the man's name.

"Alright. But there still ain't no call for you to go stealin' my one spare set of clothes!" Heath laughed.

"You'll get them back when I'm done with them," the girl said haughtily.

"I can't go waiting ten years Audra Barkley!" Heath laughed. Audra, oh Lord Audra, punched him playfully on the arm...and then noticed him.

"Jarrod?" she whispered. Heath stopped in his tracks and looked from one to the other.

"Little sister, what was gotten in to you? Are we gonna go and see the city?" he asked with confusion. Audra ignored him.

"Pappy, is that really you?" she whispered. She advanced forward slowly, and then his arms received a trembling blonde. "Oh Pappy, I thought you were dead," she whimpered.

"I'll go get Mother, you two stay here," Heath said before running up the stairs. Jarrod nodded, he wasn't going anywhere, not ever again.

\---

Victoria Barkley laced up the last ties of her dress and toweled off the last of her hair. She was tempted to put on pants, but here she was a Barkley. When she got to the ranch, she would put on her pants and work the ranch, her sons at her side. She clipped her hair back and then jumped when there was a pounding at her door.

"Mother! Mother!" she heard Heath call.

"Come in!" she responded, "What is it?" Heath panted for a few moments before looking at her with glee in his eyes.

"Jarrod, he saw our ad," he panted. Her heart gave up a leap and she shook Heath by the shoulders.

"Where is he?!" she demanded.

"Downstairs with Audra," Heath responded. Victoria Barkley picked up her skirts and ran. She skidded to a stop on the stairs and found Jarrod, her eldest, her strong and solemn eldest, sitting on the couch with Audra. He stood up quickly as soon as he saw her.

"Maybe we better head up to the rooms," Heath said as he looked at the guests coming in and out of the hotel. Jarrod took her arm and she was escorted up the stairs. Audra took the time to shoot the confused clerk a nasty glare. She smiled as the clerk cowered further behind the desk. They were in Heath's room when Jarrod took Victoria in his arms. It was a long while before they separated. He looked at Heath in cofusion, and Victoria knew that she would need to give her son an explanation. And so, she flew into her story. Jarrod sat still and rubbed his chin.

"It'll be a great deal of work tracking down Nick. I know that all the unidentified vets were supposed to be here, but some were shipped to their home state if they knew which regiment they belonged to," Jarrod sighed.

"I don't think that they would know that. If Nick had the same experiences as you, he might not have named California as his home state," Victoria said quietly.

"I agree," Jarrod said, "Now, I need to get back to my practice. If there's anything you can send for me at this address." Victoria paled.

"You'll stay at the hotel with us, surely?" she asked.

"Do you want me to?" he asked quietly.

"And why wouldn't I?" Victoria replied.

"I should've checked Mother. I should've checked that you were really dead and that the others weren't...weren't," he said as tears welled in his eyes.

"You were young and scared. You believed what you were told and made the very best you could out of a horrible situation. I don't blame you or anyone for what's happened. The only exception to that statement being the railroad," Victoria soothed. Jarrod looked to her with tears in his eyes. He embraced her with a strong grip. "Now, I'll give you and Heath some money to hire a pair of horses, and you'll go to your home and get what you need," Victoria commanded. Jarrod mock saluted her and marched out the door with Heath in step beside him. Twenty minutes later, they were mounted. Heath seemed quiet and Jarrod left him to his thoughts for a little while. He then cleared his throat.

"What are you so glum about brother?" he asked. Heath's head snapped up at that remark. So that was it. Of course, he should have known better. Well, time to set the record straight on _that_ little detail. "You know, I grew up with many sorts of different people in the slums. They weren't bad sorts, not at all, just different. There was this group of about ten women that had children. They always sat in the back at church, they were treated rudely, their children bullied, and generally spited by everyone. I, being an inquisitive lad at forteen, asked why they were treated in such a way. My Ma said that it was because their fathers had left them, and their mothers weren't married. I told my Ma that was the father's fault, not the child's, or even the mother's to really think about it. She smiled then and said I was in the right, but people didn't see it that way. They blamed those who they could, and since the fathers could not be found, it was the mothers and children who took the blame. She said it was wrong to punish a child for its parentage, and I agree. My father did wrong by you and your mother Heath, and I can't say that I'll ever fix that. However, I can give you the name and family you deserve and have earned. Thank you for being there for my mother when I couldn't be," Jarrod narrated. Heath looked at him with solemn eyes.

"People will talk," he said.

"I've gone ten years without the blessing of the good people of Stockton, and I'll go on without it. Its my brother that concerns me," Jarrod said.

"And for that, I thank you," Heath said.

"Think nothing of it. Besides, what with Nick's soon to be thundering voice, I could use some quiet," Jarrod chuckled.

"Thundering voice?" Heath asked. He was then regaled with stories of an eleven year-old with a heart as big and passionate as his voice. He was eternally grateful for this, for Nick was closest to him age-wise. The missing Barkley had been only three months born when Tom went on his fateful trip to Strawberry, so the man would be twenty-two years of age now. Heath only hoped that he would get on well with this last part of the family. When he and Jarrod arrived at Jarrod's one-room home, they found it a flurry of activity. People were going in and out with boxes and handing baskets of things up.

"What on earth?" Jarrod laughed. A man of fifty came up to the horses.

"Figured you'd be heading back to California after your business was done, so me and the good folks of your neighborhood here packed your belongings for ya," the man said.

"Oh thank you Charlie," Jarrod breathed, "But what are all those baskets?"

"We know that you don't ask for no money, so we squared our debts with what we could," an elderly woman said.

"Oh Sarah, you, none of you, owe me anything," Jarrod chuckled with tears in his eyes.

"But we do, and you'll be takin' your pay," she said. When Heath and Jarrod drove the wagon out thirty minutes later, they drove away from a croud of waving and shouting people. They shouted good-byes, blessings, and well wishes. Heath pretended he didn't see Jarrod wipe his eyes.

"Well the hotel dining room just got ruled out," Heath sighed.

"By what?" Jarrod scoffed.

"By those sandwhiches back there," Heath replied.

"Oh, Mrs. Johnson makes the best sandwhiches on the entire block!"  Jarrod laughed, "The poor dining room never stood a chance!"

"It better not, what with how crowded our room just got," Heath mumbled in mock anger. Jarrod laughed and smacked him on the arm. They dropped the horses off the at the livery, got the packages into the hotel, and ordered the wagon returned. The evening ended with Victoria vowing to hire on Mrs. Johnson as a cook if everything was as good as her sandwhiches. The next day, they got ready to head to the vertan's hospital. Heath hid his spare outfit so as not to give Audra any ideas. They were all dressed appropriately and heading to the hospital, where they were greeted by a Doctor Browning. He led them in and took them to his office.

"Can you give me a description of your son?" he asked. Victoria did so, and also presented the article.

"Well, I can tell you, we have five men that fit this description and who were in the area this attack occured," he said. Victoria's heart gave a leap and she quickly followed the doctor. They were shown into a ward and to a bed, in which was not Nick. They saw three other men, all of whom Victoria knew to be different men than her son. Her heart was in her feet. She stood outside the door to the last room. Heath and Jarrod each put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. She had to be strong. She'd already gotten two sons and her daughter back, and had gained a son she didn't know existed. She would be alright, she would go on, even though she would never be whole. She took in a heavy breath and opened the door. There lay a man swathed in bandages, but Victoria knew instantly.

"Oh Nick, oh my sweet baby," she whispered. She knelt at the beside. She'd done, she'd succeeded, her family was now whole. Jarrod took Nick's hand in silence and Audra slowly sank down into a chair.

"We're all here, we're all really here," she whispered.

"Well, we still have to pick up baby brother and save him from the Cartwrights," Heath smirked. Audra smacked him playfully on the arm. Nick groaned just then, and Victoria was instantly fussing with the covers.

"Doctor, what's the matter with my brother?" Jarrod demanded.

"He was hit with a great deal of shrapnel. We were able to get it out of his chest and arms, it was the right leg that was the problem. We were only barely able to save it. He should regain use of it over time, but he'll always walk with a slight limp, though I don't think that he'll need a cane. He's had to fight off infection for the past two weeks, and he hasn't woken, but he should be coming round. It'll take him a great while to regain use of his leg, but with time and love, he should make it," the doctor sighed.

"And he'll have it," Victoria said stoutly. Of that, Doctor Browning had no doubt.

\---

There was no gunfire, for once in his life there was no gunfire. As he floated along in the sea of blackness, he reviewed his life. The times before he was Nicholas Barkley, Drummer Boy, he looked upon with a fond sadness. The fire, his father dead, he sister and brothers dead. He was given to two men to take to New York. Mother wasn't in New York, she was in San Francisco with Aunt Eliza. He told them so, but they told him his mother was dead. No, that couldn't be true, they were liars! He fought and he screamed, but they held him. He knew them for what they were, men who killed and burned without a second thought. Oh poor Pappy, what had been his last thoughts? Had he blamed himself, as he always did? It didn't matter now, Pappy, Audra, Gene, they were all gone. He remembered waiting until the men were asleep and taking off through the tall grass of the Kansas grass. He heard a rifle shot, and his back was on fire. He crawled, he crawled until he could go no farther. He woke up in an army camp. After hearing his story, the general who patrolled the area let him stay on. And so, he became Nick Barkley, Drummer Boy. He handed out shells and he banged his drum like there was no tomorrow. When he was sixteen, he became Private Nicholas Barkley, at twenty he was Lieutenant Nicholas Barkley, before the last battle there was talk of Captain Nicholas Barkley. The Thunderer, they called him. He was good to his men and he had a good head on his shoulders. In battle, he was fearless. The lives of his men, they were worth something. They had wives, children, mothers, fathers, sisters to get back to. Him, he was just The Thunderer, he had no one. He was still asleep, but he could hear the doctor. Shrapnel in his leg, he would never walk the same way again. There was no use for a cripple in the army. No, it was better for the sea to take him. He'd tried, oh he'd tried to collapse into her loving embrace, but something held him up. He'd cried one night. He tried again, he tried to sink, but then a voice broke through the stillness.

"Oh Nick, oh my sweet baby," a voice whispered. Mother? Mother! He should have known those men were liars! He should've left, instead of waiting like the general told him to! He tried to reply, oh he tried so hard, but all he could muster was a groan. Then, out of the blue, there was Pappy! Pappy! He heard the doctor talking about how he would get better, and at that moment, Nicholas Barkley came to a decision. For his mother, for his brother, Nick The Thunderer Barkley started to swim.

\---

It was a long week. Oh, boy howdy it was a long week. Mother refused to leave Nick's side, and Jarrod was there most of the day. Audra and Heath were in charge of getting food and making sure that both it and some sleep got into their stubborn family members. At night, it was him and Audra's turn. They were the ones who watched the darkness, protected Nick from it, made sure that the dark didn't take this last Barkley. Heath talked more than he ever had in his life. He talked of his memories with Mother and the old ones that she'd told him about, the ones from the ten year gap, as they called it. Audra supplied the things Nick had and he didn't. She talked of a rowdy young boy and a golden sister who followed him like a shadow. Finally, on the seventh day, her stories ran out. She cried and Heath held her. She fell asleep and Heath slowly put in a chair and spread a quilt over her. He should have known it would be then. He should have known it would have been then that dark eyes blinked and focused on him.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice ground out. Oh, now Heath knew why Jarrod loved the quiet. "I asked you a question boy," the voice ground out, "Where's Mother and Pappy?" And so, Heath launched into a story about a grieving mother and her impossible quest for children. Surprisingly, his brother was awake enough to hear all of it.

"And I think that that's the short of it," Heath sighed.

"That was anything but short," Nick retorted, "And shouldn't you at least get Mother?"

"Oh, she'll kill me, then Jarrod'll beat me almost to death again, and then Audra'll finish the job," he said dramatically. Nick barked out half a laugh, half a groan. Heath turned to the door, but was stopped by the sound of his name.

"Heath, I learned in the army that there are some ties that are thicker than blood. Its good to know you...brother," he said with a grimace. Heath gave him one of his rare full smiles for that compliment. He heard Audra stirring behind him and knew that Nick'd soon have company. He grinned at Nick's growling voice and knew that he'd be able to get along with the man. He joined Mother and Jarrod downstairs for breakfast.

"How's Nick?" Jarrod asked. Oh he was going to have fun with this.

"Well, he was a little tired out by our conversation last night," Heath said languidly. Jarrod crushed his glass with his bare hands and Mother looked at him with a blank face before rushing over to the hospital. There was then a reunion which consisted of Nick yelling, Jarrod hugging, Victoria fussing, and Heath and Audra just looking at the scene with knowing smiles.

\---

"With his bare hands?!" Nick roared with laughter.

"Yeah, and you should've seen Mother's face!" Heath laughed. Nick clutched his sides and laughed until tears ran down his cheeks. Victoria looked in on the scene with a smile. The doctor said that they could head home tomorrow. Nick would be on crutches for a month, a cane for another month, and then could shed both after that. She knew it would be a long road ahead, but they would make it. She'd sent out a telegram to Ben that morning, and the man said that he'd send Gene along in a week, so that he could be there a little after the family arrived. The other Barkleys would be going on an adventure by boat, sailing around South America until they got to San Francisco, where they'd pick up Gene. All in all, it was a two week trip. The next day, Nick was loaded up into a stretcher and into the back of a wagon. He made a promise to the doctor not to use the crutches until they hit California. Victoria had hidden them and the cane, just for good measure. Heath and Nick were already getting along well, and that warmed her heart. She had been afraid of what Nick would do when he learned of his father's infidelity, but he took it all in stride. What she didn't know, however, was that both she and Tom had a witness to their argument concerning one Leah Thompson right outside their door. Tom could no longer deal with the guilt and had told her, seven years after the affair. The boy of seven who'd listened to that conversation hid it in his heart and learned many a lesson from it. As for Victoria, she was just glad her family was getting along with one another. She knew that when they reached Stockton and "respectable society", they'd have enough problems without fighting amongst themselves. There would be trouble, oh there would be hell to pay, but that didn't matter. She had her beautiful children, all of whom were perfect just the way they were. Jarrod, with a deep compassion for others and wisdom. Nick, with his fighting spirit and drive. Heath, calm and thoughtful, a good shoulder to lean on. Gene, a willingness to serve others. She knew that he'd expressed some wish to go to college when she'd asked him, and she planned on making that wish true. Audra, with a deep sense of reality, and a playfulness that survived it all. No, they were family, and they were strong together. They got Nick onto the boat and they sailed for home.

\---

Audra watched as the boat pulled into the shores of San Francisco. "Looks like our little adventure is just about done," Heath sighed.

"No, the real fight's just about to begin," Audra whispered.

"And what would that mean, sister dear?" Heath asked.

"We're together, but will we stay that way? How will mother feel when men ask for my company and women call me whore and pull their children away?" Audra asked.

"She's a strong woman. She knows what she's getting us into," Heath sighed. Audra nodded and continued to watch the shore getting closer and closer. A scraping sound signalled Nick. Mother had finally relented and let him try the crutches yesterday so he wouldn't have to be carried to shore. "Lookin' good, brother," Heath said. Nick smiled.

"No worries, I'll be out runnin' ya in a week's time!" he said jovially. Audra snickered. They were off the boat by lunch and checked into their hotel. The next day, Adam arrived with Gene. They sat down to their first family dinner. The next day, Adam left for Virginia City and the Barkleys for Stockton.

"It was good to meet all of you," Adam said, "And good luck. We'll see you all at the big cattle sale in three months." They all waved good-bye and boarded their own stage three hours later. When they arrived in Stockton, McCall met them with the buckboard. They all climbed aboard quickly, before gossip could get too wild. When they arrived at the ranch, Nick was immediately put to bed and the rest of the family sat down to dinner, made by a very excited Silas. They all sat down in front of the fire before going to bed.

"I'll need to start the branding tomorrow," Victoria sighed.

"We'll stay here tomorrow. I'll help Gene with his college applications. We'll want to get you registered early so that you can come in for some early classes. They'll help you get caught up. Heath, I think you and Audra can handle Nick," Jarrod said.

"That sounds fine to me, eh little sister?" Heath asked. Audra nodded. The next morning,Victoria rose early. She shook her head, some habits never change. She got dressed quickly and put some clothes on. A good walk outside helped to clear her head and helped her to go over what needed done on the ranch. She walked out to the corral and was surprised to see Nick standing with his arms on the corral.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, "What is it?" Nick sighed and looked at her.

"Do you think I'll ever mount again?" he asked. Victoria stared.

"Now what kind of question is that? If you do the things the doctor said, you'll sit horse after two months and drive the herd with me to San Francisco!" she replied.

"That's just it Mother! I'm not a rancher, I'm a soldier!" he cried in frustration.

"You can't be a soldier any longer, Nick. Do you want to do anything else?" she asked.

"No, I don't think I can. Can I really put this war behind me Mother?" he whispered.

"Do you want to?" she inquired.

"Yes, I do. I just don't know if I can learn," he replied.

"You will. You have your father's spirit, and I'll teach you everything I know. You're a good man, Nick Barkley. Soon, you'll be herding cattle like you were born to it. You're Tom Barkley's son, and you have a right to this land as much as me, or your brothers, or your sister. You'll live on this land, same as us," she encouraged.

"I'll live on this land, and I'll learn, but will the others?" he asked. She couldn't answer that. Jarrod had his law practice. Audra wanted to teach, though she hadn't said much about it lately. Heath wanted to stay. Gene had gotten much better since being with Ben, but seemed shy and withdrawn. Maybe some learning and new friends would help him with that. She hoped it did. Would only she, Nick, and Heath remain on this land? She thought of the five graves on the hill down yonder, and she knew that three live Barkleys would be much better than one. She'd have to know.

"I'll talk to them, at breakfast this morning," she sighed. Nick squeezed her arm. When breakfast was served, she put down her fork and looked at these five, her family.

"Nick and I talked this morning. We agreed that he would learn the business after he was recovered. We were just wondering about the rest of you," she asked quietly.

"I already said that I would help you, and I'm a man of my word," Heath said.

"I want to go to college, Mother. I'm sorry, but I can't stay," Gene whispered. She gave him a kind smile.

"I want you to stay Gene, but you need to find your own way, my son," she soothed. Gene nodded in thanks.

"My place is here, I can set up practice in Stockton," Jarrod said quietly. Victoria smiled. Stockton could use a good lawyer. The closest one was San Francisco.

"And you can be assured that the Barkley family will be your first customers," Victoria joked.

"I'll do my best," Jarrod said seriously.

"I know you will," she assured him, "And what of you Audra?"

"Mother, I know I said that I wanted to be a teacher, but it's just not possible. I want to stay here, and I can't teach here. My past is just too dark. People would never let me teach their children, and I won't go to the far places where my past wouldn't matter. I won't say fogotten or unknown, because it _would_ be found out. I can't run from who I am. I did what I had to, and I'm not a bad person because of that. I refuse to run from who I am. I'll stay here and face  the good ladies of Stockton with my family. I'll work the ranch with you and my brothers," she said seriously. Victoria sighed, it would be a long road, but it would be worth it.

"Looks like I won't be gettin' my pants back...or my shirt," Heath mumbled. It was an unspoken agreement that the first time they set foot in town was to haul Gene off to college. The good people of Stockton would be faced, just not yet, and it would be on their terms.

\---

Nick walked proudly beside his family as they walked down the street to Stockton. His cane was being used for the first time today, and already his leg felt much better. He smiled. Oh yes, he would be riding hell bent for leather soon enough. McCall went into town last week and bought everything Gene needed for his doctoring studies in college. What surprised them was the book-sized letter from Adam Cartwright they received last week. At least someone was glad to see Gene off. The good people of Stockton stared as they walked down the street. Crazy Victoria Barkley and her family of cripples, bastards, and broken things. They headed to new train and put Gene on it. They all waved good-bye as their small and shy brother found his courage and faced the unknown. Oh yes, they were broken, one of theme was the son of Leah Thompson, and Nick was a temporary cripple, but they were family. And that made them stronger than steel.

Totally NOT the End!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know...the Cartwrights. I'm a very, very bad person. Otherwise, what did you think? This is what I'm beginning to think of my story here. This chapter will serve as one big prequel for an AU of the series. I'll be doing WHI's for allot of episodes. My first will be Palms of Glory. The Barkleys will finally face the town, and they'll have to put their money where their mouths are. Then, we can have one for Forty Rifles. What would happen if it was Nick that was targeted because of his leg? I wanted to make Victoria and Audra more involved in the ranch chores, and this was my excuse for that. Also, the Cartwrights will still have a nice part to play. While we're on that, how far does everyone want Joedra taken?


	3. Palms of Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stockton gets a lawyer, Heath gets a pony, Nick should learn to back up, or maybe Heath should, and people tend to shoot each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all! Warning for violence and some not nice things said about our Stockton Barkleys!

"Who should put it up?" Jarrod asked.

"You should, you're the lawyer," Audra quipped.

"Maybe," Jarrod mused.

"Damn it all Jarrod, just put up the sign!" Nick barked. Jarrod rolled his eyes and put up the sign.

_Jarrod Flannigan Barkley_

_Lawyer_

_Stockton, California_

Audra and Heath clapped while Nick rolled his eyes. Victoria clapped her eldest on the shoulder.

"Well, I would say that this calls for some lunch and shopping!" she said.

"Wait!" Heath called, "We haven't christened it yet!" He pulled a bottle of whiskey out of his vest and tossed it to Audra, who promptly smashed it against the door.

"You're all idiots," Jarrod murmured after Nick burst out laughing. Victoria threw up her hands and started walking towards the Cattlemen's Association. They all followed her into the restaurant and sat down. They toasted the new office and the end of their self-imposed exile. The waitress gave Audra a glare as she walked past, but Audra paid it no mind.

"I'll finally be able to get some pants that fit!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, cause they're mine!" Heath protested. Nick sighed, here they went again.

"Heath, Audra, are you excited for the horse auction?" Victoria intervened. Jarrod had already picked out his main horse, Jingo, and Nick found Coco, but Heath and Audra hadn't found any horses that caught their eye. When Victoria suggested the horse auction in Sacramento, they'd agreed readily to brave the three day ride. Maybe that would give Nick some peace and Jarrod some time to move into his office. She wanted to get Heath and Audra some clothes before they left in two weeks. This the was the first time they'd come to town, not including seeing Gene off to the college. They'd gotten their first letter from him, and it screamed good news. He was getting along with everyone and talked much about his new friends. The waitress curtly put down their food and flounced away without a word. Nick scoffed and hooked a thumb towards her. Victoria gave him a slight frown and he quieted. She was having a hard enough time containing herself without Nick's help. She knew then that Audra was right, she would never have been a teacher. She would be content on the range, with her brothers as her guardians. She would be taking the cattle to San Francisco in a little under three months, and she needed to have each of her children on horse and ready to ride. They put down their napkins and paid their bill. They walked into Will's Mercantile for fresh supplies. She went up to the counter while the rest of the children went to the back. She looked to see their choices. Nick had a grey shirt, dark vest, dark pants, dark boots, and big black hat. Heath had a light blue shirt, tan vest, tan hat, tan pants, and boots. Audra had green colors. They were also grabbing some spare things, and Victoria called for them each to pick out one nice outfit. When they were done, they laid their supplies on the counter. Will was a little uneasy, but money speaks, as they say. When Mrs. Smitherson came out of the back, she was greeted cordially. She was a young woman, in her twenties while Will was in his thirties.

"Will, my love, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"Selling to customers, I do it every day," he responded.

"To _them_?" she gasped. Victoria grimaced.

"They have money," Will replied. Oh yes, Victoria knew they had money, she'd earned most of it.

"Yes, but a bastard _and_ a whore?!" she said, disgusted. Heath and Audra looked down.

"And a cripple, and apparently a madwoman. Tell us something we haven't heard!" Nick said boldly, "I'd like to see you after what my mother  and sister went through! Ya probably wouldn't even have half the guts to do what they did! Don't blame children for the mistakes of their parents or what they do to survive!" Victoria smiled.

"I'm not going to argue with a killer! Now get out of our store!" she screeched. Victoria threw down a little over what they owed and picked up the supplies.

"Victoria you-you need some change!" he cried.

"Keep it Will, use it to buy your wife a Bible," Jarrod scoffed. Mrs. Smitherson turned a very good shade of red at that remark. They went to the saddle shop, where Frank was cold, but served them. It was a tense drive home.

"Mother, you knew what would happen..." Heath tried.

"No! I won't let you excuse their hypocrisy!" she cried.

"Mother, we're fine, I for one have been listening to hypocrisy for years," Audra sighed.

"Those were the people who helped me put you in the ground, Audra! They came and said how sorry they were, and then they left me with my ghosts! When they have nothing to be sorry for, they start wishing you back to where you came from! We say that a man who does what he must to survive is innocent because he was forced to kill or wound. Why can't they say that about you Audra?! And Heath, they should blame your father, not you for his mistakes! Nick isn't a cripple, he's just injured!" she cried. She took a deep breath and Jarrod wisely took the reins.

"Thank you Mother, no one's ever said that before," Audra whispered. Victoria sighed. How much scorn would they have to endure? No, she'd promised her family she would endure it. So she grinned and she bore it. Heath tried to ease some of tension that reigned.

"What could 'a been funner than that?" he asked.

"Church," Nick grunted. Oh Lord, Victoria thought, church.

That Sunday, they stood in the door of the church. Jarrod and Audra had their heads held high while Nick and Heath were tense. Victoria was only too glad that they'd hadn't had time to go before Eugene left. They walked to the pew where the Barkley family would usually sit on the Sundays that the preacher was there. She could feel the glares that bore into their backs. Nick was getting angrier and angrier, Victoria was already resolved to go straight home once the sermon was done. Jarrod was uncharacteristically uncomfortable and was squirming in the seat. Even the preacher sent the family an incredulous stare when he mounted in the platform. Victoria didn't consider it a coincidence that the preacher spoke on the importance of marriage and its sanctity that morning. She also didn't consider a coincidence that he looked a great deal at Heath and Audra when he spoke. Oh yes, the biggest sinners of the group. Audra, who had dared to survive in a bad situation, and Heath, who had the audacity to be born. When the preacher was done, they couldn't escape fast enough. Yet, they still weren't any quicker than the good, respectable citizens of Stockton. The women chatted aimlessly in the yard while children ran and played. The men were chatting anxiously in groups about the railroad and the fight they'd soon have. Jarrod would be going to San Francisco in the morning to plead for the farmers, who'd asked him to represent them. Audra may be a whore and Heath not hers, but Jarrod was a damn good lawyer. She smiled as she dwelled on people and their beliefs. She ran over in her head what needed to be done before round-up started in three months. She would be on the range with her children, and they would be short-handed due to Heath and Audra leaving. She found herself by the preacher and Jarrod cleared his throat to move her forward. He seemed anxious to leave. The preacher didn't clasp her hand, as was proper.

"Mrs. Barkley," he said nervously as he motioned off to the side. Jarrod raised an eyebrow as he drew her off to the side. The rest of the family gathered by the wagon and was left alone.

"Why, I thought that went rather well," Audra said humorously.

"Oh yes, they didn't try to burn us at the stake, so I'd say that's a victory sis," Heath joked. Jarrod smacked them both on the back of the head. Two young ladies were chatting close by.

"Well, Mother _did_ say to at least try today. You know, I think I remember those two, Mary and Sue! They were my friends in school back when I was here!" she said with a little excitement. Heath grimaced on the inside, knowing what they'd do when confronted by a "sinner" such as her.

"Hello Mary, hello Sue, remember me?" Audra asked excitedly. They were both flabbergasted.

"Well yes, of course I do Audra!" Mary said.

"Come Mary, we have things to do," Sue said.

"No we don't! This is Audra, Sue!" Mary protested.

"Yes, and now Audra's a _whore_. You know what you happen if your mother found out that you'd been associating with her!" she said. Mary hung her head and Sue led her away. Audra walked back to the wagon. She sniffed and tried not to cry.

"Hey sis, you'll be alright. You can talk dresses and such to me all you want, alright?" Nick soothed. Heath gaped at him and Nick shot him a glare.

"I didn't even really want to dresses! I just wanted to see if they still remembered me and wanted to say hello! Stupid on my part," Audra sniffled. Nick squeezed her tighter.

"Should've known that ya wouldn't really be one for dresses," Nick sighed. He got Audra into the wagon and the two talked ranch business while they waited for Mother.

"You think Mother's conversation is going any better?" Jarrod sighed. Heath scoffed.

Victoria was absolutely flabbergasted. She hadn't thought it would go this deep. What had they done?!

"I mean, you must understand, Mrs. Barkley, I feel badly," the preacher tried.

"If you excuse me sir, I must collect my family and leave," she stated.

"I just, it's just that I cannot have such sinners in the house of God!" he protested.

"I don't see any sinners. And if there were, isn't it for them that we built this church?" she retorted before she walked to the wagon. She mounted beside Audra and Nick while Jarrod and Heath got in the back with looks of confusion.

"Drive, Nicholas," she ordered tersely. Her son, recognizing her tone, quickly complied. She related her conversation with the man and waited for the explosion. None came.

"Well, I guess that solves some problems," Heath commented.

"I agree. The wagon won't be as crowded with Heath and I. Besides, we can get some chores done round the ranch while you're gone," she said cheerfully.

"No, _we_ can get some extra chores done," Victoria said.

"Mother?" Audra asked.

"I will not set foot in any place that will not allow _all_ of my children to enter," she said stoutly.

"I agree," Jarrod replied.

"Suit doesn't really like me anyways, nor I it," Nick grumbled. Victoria clasped his arm.

"No chores today though, Pappy has to pack!" Audra said with a smile.

"Oh yes, three-piece suits and no dirt," Jarrod said with a grin.

"Ain't nuthin wrong with some hard-earned dirt," Heath said with mock-shock.

"I'll drink to that!" Nick roared.

"After all, this is a _working_ ranch," Victoria put in.

"And I'll be working on it after I get this business done," Jarrod said.

"And ours, I can't stand paperwork," Victoria sighed.

"You've survived ten years," Jarrod said.

"No, McCall just took a day at the end of each week and forged my name," Victoria said smugly. Jarrod gasped dramatically and Heath almost fell out of the wagon roaring with laughter. The next morning, they saw Jarrod, Heath, and Audra off.

"You two take care of eachother!" Victoria yelled as Jarrod got on board and her other two children mounted up on ranch horses.

"Have a good time and enjoy it! I'll be off this cane and on your tails by the time you get back!" Nick thundered. Heath waved his hat and the two rode off. Nick threw an arm around Victoria's shoulders.

"Come on Mother, your favorite son'll buy ya lunch!" he said.

"Favorite, but Heath's already gone, and I can't eat on the train!" she exclaimed. Nick roared with mock-fury and pretended to pout. Victoria laughed and allowed him to lead her to the restaurant. The lunch was very good, and she was glad she could spend some time with Nick before he went to work full-time with her on the ranch. The next two weeks were spent getting ready for round-up and branding and making sure that the ranch would be left in capable hands.

\---

After a week and a half away from home, Heath was ready to call it in. Gal kept plodding along, though her master was inattentive. She seemed small, but Heath knew a good heart when he saw one. She would be a damn good mare once he got her trained. She was small, some would say a bit too small for him, but she had heart. He saw a horse that would give anything for its master, and he would give her his love and loyalty in return. Audra, however, wanted something a little more fiery. Enter Thunderbolt. The horse was black as night, with a strong chest and even stronger will. When the horse had come running up to the fence, Audra was in love. She immediately inquired of the price. To say that the auctioneer was stunned that a young lady wanted to buy what was deemed  a "man's horse" was an understatement. Heath had just waved him off and paid him. Now, they were trotting along home.

"Wait till Nick sees him!" Audra chirped.

"Yeah, he'll either shoot 'im, breed 'im, or ride 'im himself," Heath said lazily. Audra gasped and smacked him on the arm for his mocking tone. They were talking about meeting Jarrod for the train, he was supposed to be home today. Just then, there was a splitting whistle. "Well, I guess we'll not beat Jarrod home," Heath sighed.

"Of course we will!" Audra protested. Sure enough, she dug her heels into Bolt and they were off. Heath wondered why he'd ever wanted a little sister as he put his heels into Gal. They came up to see the train chugging away. "We can beat it if we ride fast enough!" Audra exclaimed. With a neigh and shout, both horse and rider were off. _That stallion's crazy as his rider_ Heath mused as he urged Gal on. Bolt was fast, but Gal had heart. Soon, Heath was thundering a nose ahead. Soon, they were neck and neck with the first class car. He could see two men racing from car to car. People leaned out the windows and cheered. The horse could do it, would do it, even by a hair.

\---

Jarrod and Crown raced from car to car, seeing  if the two riders could truly beat the train. They watched as the two horses missed the train by a hair and galloped away.

"It seems that the iron can be beat," Jarrod exclaimed.

"For a short time, but I find it smarter to take what I can and get. Now, what do you say of my offer?" Crown asked smugly. Just then, Jarrod noticed the familiar hat and flash of blonde hair, and the trailing mane of yellow on two riders. They wouldn't would they? Oh, Audra would, and Heath would follow her anywhere.

"Idiocy," Jarrod spat, "Pure idiocy." He turned around and left a sputtering Crown at the back of the train.

\---

Mother was adamant, Nick had to meet Jarrod in town. Why, who could say? Maybe it was that thing that was called fussing. How would Nick know? He'd just gotten of his cane last week, and Mother was still shadowing him everywhere. He was glad of the freedom and made use of it any time he could. Therefore, he took this trip into town as a bittersweet Godsend. On one hand, him and Jarrod could _easily_ get distracted and _accidentally_ end up in the saloon. On the other hand, he had to ride into town to get Jarrod, and Jingo had to come with him. He came up to bridge that spanned the river bordering the property. A horse could easily wade it, but a buggy couldn't get two feet. He smiled when he saw the two riders at the bridge. Audra was on his side while Heath was just mounting up.

"Come on Heath!" Audra whined.

"I'm comin', just needed to check on Gal," he replied. Audra smiled when she saw Nick, but he put a finger to his lips. He spurred Coco and Jingo onto the bridge...which only held one. Heath started to cross and noticed him.

"Fine horse you got there," Nick commented with a smile, damn it felt good to mess with his brother. Yet, through all this, Heath was calm.

"Modoc," he commented.

"Yeah?" Nick inquired.

"Damn good horse, cept for one thing," Heath drawled.

"And what's that?" he barked, hoping against hope that Heath hadn't spent good money on bad stock.

"They just can't get it into their heads to back up!" Heath said wistfully. Oh, so that was how he was going to play it.

"Really? Well, that's too bad. Coco here's a Modoc too," Nick said with a sad shake of his head.

"Boys!" Audra scolded, now having had enough of this nonsense.

"Nice piece," Nick commnted. Mother had noticed the old gun that was kept in good condition only due to Heath's vigilance. "Mexican?" he asked, he'd always wanted to know. Heath had very fiercely declined any offer to replace the piece

"Yup," Heath responded. Nick was getting tired of these one word answers.

"Must take a while to reload," Nick commented. The piece was notorious for sticking in unfortunate circumstances.

"Don't ever need to. Just pull the trigger and POW!" Heath said, "Yours English?"

"Yeah, can core an apple from a tree," Nick said with pride.

"On horseback?" Heath scoffed, even though he'd seen Nick do it before on a dare from Audra. Two could play at this game. Audra was now yelling at them from the bank.

"In a hurricane," Nick bragged. The two horses stepped forward and the bridge groaned. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Heath heard Audra yell just before he ended up in the stream. Damn it all, he knew who'd be rebuilding this little piece of property! Nick trotted with Coco and Jingo to the other side, and Heath did the same.

"You're all idiots!" she proclaimed. They galloped out to the ranch.

"Heath, Audra you're back! And you have friends!" Mother proclaimed as she walked out of the house. When the two animals were shown and inspected, Mother proclaimed them perfect. She led them both inside as she looked at them both.

"Now tell me, why are you all wet Heath?" she asked. Heath counted himself lucky that a public bridge had been built closer to their property. Mother was actually going to have Nick and him break it down after he and Audra got back. Mother still scoffed at their idiocy. They were in the parlor waiting for dinner to be annouced when two wet men came in.

"What the hell is this about racing the train?!!" Nick thundered. Victoria turned towards two very sheepish children.

"Yes, what is this?" she asked coolly.

"Don't worry about it Mother. Let's just say that these two earned me $1500 of railroad money today," Jarrod soothed. His look as he escorted Mother to dinner told Heath and Audra just how much they owed him. While at dinner, Nick regaled tales of the ranch and the work they'd done. Jarrod told them of San Francisco, with Audra supplementing with her own stories. Heath talked of all  the animals that he'd seen over the last few days. When dinner was finished, Jarrod read while Audra cleaned her rifle (Victoria was adamant that she have one while out on the range) and Heath and Nick played a well-earned game of pool. Nick, Heath, and Audra soon called it a night, claiming that they'd have much to do tomorrow. Victoria didn't disagree. She was about to go to bed herself when Jarrod called her back.

"Nick's legs looked well," Jarrod commented. Victoria recognized the comment as a lead into a deeper discussion. Best go along with it and see where it leads to.

"Oh yes, he's doing spectacular! The limp is noticible, but not too much so. He can still sit saddle, as you've seen, and with a little work, he'll be doing as well as any of us!" she exclaimed.

"And the hands?" he questioned. Oh, she should've known where this was going.

"They haven't done anything," she said as cheerily as she could manage. Jarrod, of course, saw through it.

"Mother, I know that I've been gone for the last ten years, but I know a half-truth when I see one. What is it?" he asked.

"They haven't _done_ anything. Yet, that may be because I'm with him every time he goes out. Its as I feared. The men don't do anything, but I notice. I hear the whispers behind his back. I see the men point and snicker. I watch as they hesitate and sometimes argue after _every_ order he gives!" Victoria said vehemently. She felt Jarrod's arms around her then. "How can my son, my brave and loving son, inherit his father's legacy if hypocrits like that won't let him?" she asked.

"He'll do it Mother. You remember trying to tell him no, it was like trying to talk to a brick wall. If Nick wants this Mother, then he'll get him, hands be damned. Nick will do it, but it'll be on his own terms and on his own time," Jarrod comforted, "But know this. Whatever happens, he's a Barkley."

"Yes, he is, you all are. Thank you son," she whispered. She wished him good night and went into her bedroom. Jarrod sat in front of the fire for a long while and thought. He thought of the beauty of the world. The land that they bled into, that they died on. It contained a special beauty that was like no other. He sat, and he wondered how something so beautiful could be so utterly cruel. Cruel to reject and laugh at brave souls like Nick, and Heath, and Audra. Souls who had sacrificed everything for the land and its beauty, and paid the price for it. Nick had paid in pain, pain for the defense of the land that they loved. Heath also paid in pain, the pain you feel in your heart, just for the right to work that land and be called by his father's name. Audra paid in sneers. The sneers of the good people of Stockton. She endured the sneers so that the men who worked the land could be hapy and sated. Jarrod shook his head and downed the rest of his brandy. There were some mysteries that would never be solved, and would never need to be. The next morning, the farmers showed up, as Jarrod knew they would.

"So what are you telling us?" Swenson demanded, "That you could do nothin?!"

"The courts wouldn't state that the railroad sold you the property, and we have no proof. However, I've tried to give us time. I've submitted an injunction to stall the foreclosures. That should give us time to regroup and think of a good plan," Jarrod sighed.

"And if the courts aren't quick enough. Swenson's offer expires tonight, Jarrod, and mine tomorrow at eight in the morning. If you beloved courts don't get back to you?" Semple seethed.

"They'll have to Semple, if they don't, then we're out of luck," Jarrod sighed. The farmers showed themselves out. Nick slammed the door to the study. "Something to say?" Jarrod inquired.

"You know they won't give up them farms!" Nick protested.

"They might not have a choice," Jarrod sighed.

"Semple has a kid buried on his land. He won't give it up. He and his have worked that land and bled on it, and you expect him to just walk off?!" Nick breathed.

"What do you expect us to do?" he demanded.

"You can fight!" Nick proclaimed. Jarrod flung his papers to the side. Nick glared at him.

"Alright, then go, go and fight! Die on our front lawn like our father! Leave me and Heath to bury you, Audra to cry for you, and Mother to follow you!" he cried. "You don't know what it did to her, Nick. She lost us for _ten years_! Do not expect me to ask her to do it again, because I won't! She can't lose another son, Nick!" Jarrod whispered. Nick looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"They're lookin' to _us_ Pappy!" he hissed.

"And at church they sneer at us. I'll tell them that I'm dropping the case. We can go over to the Swenson's  tonight. They'll have to stand alone on this one," Jarrod breathed.

"You're right. We shouldn't have to fight for people that'll just whisper horrible words behind our backs next time we go into town," Nick said quietly, "I've got chores to do." For once, Nick didn't slam the door as he exited the house. Jarrod sat down heavily at his desk and put his head into his hands. Upstairs, Victoria slumped to the floor in relief. She panted in terror at the thought of another funeral. Oh no, she wouldn't be burying anymore sons, not now, and not ever. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. 

\---

Jarrod sighed and looked up from his paperwork. It was dark, he'd have just enough time to get to the Swenson's before dinner. He grabbed his hat and left, only to find a cavalcade. Nick was on Coco with a ready Jingo, Heath was on Gal, and Mother and Audra were in the buggy.

"If we're going to face Swenson, we'll damn well do it as a family," Nick said. Jarrod smiled and mounted Jingo. They rode on in silence. They noticed the orange glow first.

"That looks like its coming from the Swenson property," Audra breathed. Victoria snapped the reins and the horses raced towards the farm. When they finally arrived, they saw men running to and fro with buckets of water. Mrs. Swenson was standing in the yard with her four small children. Mr. Swenson was barking orders and running the bucket line. The sheriff arrived shortly after they did. He reined in his horse and surveyed the surrounding carnage. The house was in ashes, despite their best efforts, and the barn was beginning to collapse. At that moment, a shout went up, and the barn caved in on itself. Victoria jumped out of the buggy and went to Mrs. Swenson. She and the woman could be seen talking quietly while the men gathered round.

"You know who did it Harry?" the sheriff demanded.

"I think we both know who done it," the man countered, "Me and mine were just sittin' down to dinner when all these riders come through. They were hootin' and hollerin' up a storm, and then they threw burnin' branches in through the windows! Now, I don't need to tell you that this was the railroad!"

"We don't know that," the sheriff stuttered.

"And who else would do this?" Nick demanded, "Face it Pappy, the courts failed!"

"We don't know that!" Jarrod protested.

"The railroad'll never be told no! We have to fight!" one man cried. Cheers and agreements rang out at this.

"Now folks, the railroad has every right to foreclose! Trust me, I've looked at the paperwork, it's all legal!" the sheriff said weakly.

"Those documents were forged and you know it!" Semple cried, "Now come tomorrow, I'm makin' a stand at my place!"

"I can't support cold-blooded murder boys. Now, come tomorrow, I'll be at the Semple place, and I'll be helpin' the railroad foreclose," the sheriff stated. And with that testament of bravery, the sheriff of Stockton rode away.

"Now I asked, who will fight with me?" Semple demanded. The men looked at one another and murmured. He looked to Jarrod. "Your Pa fought the railroad," he observed.

"And it got him dead in the front yard, us ten years away from our home, and Mother ten years in an empty house. I can't condone lawlessness, for all we know the courts will get back with that injunction!" Jarrod protested.

"So you'll not fight then?" Semple demanded. Jarrod shook his head.

Nick looked to his brave older brother and gaped. He wasn't one for a shoot-out either, but they they had a right to stand up for themselves! He was about to point out this fact to Jarrod and looked at Mother to see if he would have any support there. Her face was drawn and pale, and she was shaking. Nick recalled their conversation from earlier. No, Mother couldn't bury another child. She'd die right with him. This wasn't about Father, this was about Mother.

"We can't help you Semple," Nick sighed. The man looked at him incredulously. He swore he heard Mother sag in relief.

"It's not our property that we're losin', and you good folks don't seem to have much use for us Barkleys anyways, unless it comes to a shoot-out," Heath said dryly.

"No, we ain't got any use for ya. Now go on, go on like the cowards you are," Semple spat, "Now I'm lookin' for some real men to help me keep what's mine!" As the Barkleys mounted up and rode away, they heard the shouts and cheers from the men who would take on the iron giant. The ride back to the ranch was silent. Heath and Nick went upstairs immediately while Mother and Audra went to the kitchen. They discussed the work to be done at the orphange and whether they ought to drop some food off for the Swensons. Jarrod went to his study. He tossed his briefcase onto the settee and put his head in his hands. He heard the door open and close.

"Audra gone to bed?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Are we doing right, Mother?" he sighed. He looked up into her grey eyes.

"Yes. It may very well be that the injunction will come tomorrow, and that they won't have to fight. I can't bury another son, Jarrod. I can't do it again. And Heath was right, these good citizens have no use for us," she said quietly.

"Then why do you look conflicted?" he asked.

"Have we really given these people any reason to like us? I mean, before, I stopped visiting my friends, I cut everyone off in my grief. I was Victoria Barkley, widow, mother, and madwoman, and so they understood. And yet, these are our friends. They've bled into their land, same as us. We've cut them off ever since you came home. I mean, how well do they know Heath? How do they know that Audra isn't just some trollop? How can they realize that Nick's heart is just as big as his voice? How can they realize that you're just as smart and loving as you were?" she demanded.

"We haven't really given them a chance, have we?" he murmured.

"No, the only people we've talked to aren't our friends in any way. We either didn't know them, were acquaintences, or didn't really like them in the first place," she said.

"Are you ready to face the possibility that you might bury another son for these friends?" he whispered. She locked his eyes with a steely gaze.

"Never," she said.

"Then it appears we have a choice to make," Jarrod sighed. Victoria nodded and sat on a chair. All night they sat, not speaking. They looked into their hearts, and they prayed. Jarrod looked up and saw the light under Audra's door. He heard the creak and groan from Nick's room that signaled his pacing the floor up and down. Heath walked out to the barn at about three that morning. When sun graced the weary family with her appearance, they knew, in their hearts what must be done. The clock chimed seven.

\---

It was a massacre. The bodies of mercenary and farmer alike. Horse, for that was his only name, stood quietly while his brethren went for into battle. The farmers had shot second, the mercenaries shot first. The man named Semple that Master had talked of had died first. Master was on the ground, he didn't move. Horse stood and waited. Soon Master would get up and they would join their brethren. Master and Horse would become one, as they always did. And yet, Master did not move. He knew that his brethren were bad stock. Their men were mean, but their mounts were meaner. Soon, Master would get up. Master wasn't bad, he just needed money. He'd promised his sick Mother and pregnant wife that they'd come home with gold, more than any they'd seen. Horse was willing, and so was Master. They would get the job done. Just then, Horse heard the coming of others.

\---

Twenty farmers dead, thirty railroad men. Damn, that wasn't good enough. For every one man they had, the railroad had five. They were losing, they would die, for what, a piece of land? Jarrod Barkley was right, should've waited for that injunction. He smiled as a bullet passed through his heart.

\---

When the unknown drifter hit the ground, the pounding of hooves was heard. Riders came around the house and came in behind the railroad.

"Put your guns down!" a voice commanded. Nick Barkley leaned in his saddle with his revolver pointed at the nearest man. Jarrod sat resolutely at his left with a silently raging Heath on his right. Victoria and Audra were behind the three men with big saddle-bags, filled with what was probably (hopefully) medical supplies.

"He said to put them down," Heath practically purred. With that, the leader spurred his fiery mount, and the men rode through the Barkleys and twenty or so ranch hands. They rode and rode until they were out of town. Victoria and Audra were soon among the wounded. All in all, of the fifty men that were thought to  be dead, thirty really were. Semple had died defending his land. The farmers were taken and buried on their own land while the railroad men got graves in the cemetary. Semple's widow quietly came up to Victoria as they were getting ready to leave.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"We did nothing," Victoria sighed.

"You did, you came. That boy of yours was right. We had no use for you and yours until we needed guns. I'm sorry Victoria," she whispered.

"Well, we didn't really give you that much of a chance. And I'm sorry that you we didn't do more," Victoria said. Mrs. Semple nodded and the Barkleys continued on their way home. That next Sunday, the Barkleys all sat in the front pew of the church and listened to the preacher deliver a message on justice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Ideas? Next up is the Forty Rifles AU. We'll get to see what's going on with Nick, based on the little discussion that Jarrod and Victoria had.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
